Silver's Pirates
Silver's Pirates are the supporting antagonists in the 2002 film Treasure Planet. They are minions of John Silver. Role in the film Some of the members of the pirate crew are Onus (the ship's lookout), Mr. Turnbuckle (the helmsman), and Birdbrain Mary (the only apparent female of the crew). Many of the crew members' names were never mentioned in the film. They are first seen aboard the R.L.S. Legacy acting as a sailing crew, hired by Doctor Doppler, but secretly taking orders from John Silver. Jim's suspision of the crew begins to heighten when he eavesdrops on a group of some crew members talking together (presumably about the plan for mutiny). While Jim is swabbing the deck, after his confrontation with Silver's lieutenant, Scroop, it is made clear to the audience that Silver is the real captain of the crew and not simply the ship's cook as he chastised his minions for being too antsy. In the supernova / black hole scene of the movie, the crew is seen battering flaming asteroids with the ship's cannons and taking Captain Amelia and Mr. Arrow's orders to steer the ship away from danger. When Treasure Planet is in their sights, the pirates and Silver mutiny their captain (costing the lives of some pirates) and search for the treasure. They find the the treasure with the unwilling help of Jim Hawkins, after he defeats Mr. Scroop on the ship. Their luck changes when Flint's booby-trap is activated and some of the alien pirates are killed. The few who survive are tied up aboard the ship. However, despite being arrested, the surviving pirates cheer as the heroes finally steered them away from the exploding planet, relieved that they are still alive. Members These include all of the members of Silver's crew. Some of them talk and have their names revealed in the film (although Onus, Zoff, Turnbuckle, and Scroop are the only four names to be mentioned in the film), but others are revealed on websites. Survivors Crew members who survived. *'Onus' - the multi-eyed slug-like alien with green skin and a pirate outfit, who serves as the lookout. He is voiced by Corey Burton. He was saved by Jim from the planet's destruction. *'Oxy and Moron/Hedley and Torrance' - the human head-like alien and the human torso-like alien and they're both pink. They were both saved by Jim from the planet's destruction. Their real names were revealed on Treasure Planet - The Official Homepage. Oxy is voiced by the late John Cygan and Moron is voiced by Jim Ward. *'Birdbrain Mary/Krailoni' - the gray female pirate-like alien with a brain-like head, two arms that serve as her legs, a gold wristband on her left arm, a red head scarf, and a light blue bandana. She was saved by Jim from the planet's destruction. She is voiced by Mona Marshall. *'Meltdown/Grewnge' - the tan overweight reptilian-like alien with four horns, a fat tail, and a gold ring dangling on one of his horns. He was saved by Jim from the planet's destruction. He is voiced by Jack Angel. Deceased Crew members who died. *'Hands' - the four-armed tan behemoth-like alien with a red face, holes in each of his arms, and a gold wristband on two of his arms. He is voiced by Michael McShane. He died when he fell out of the ship's longboat room. *'Scroop' - the black insectoid-like alien, who is the true antagonist of the film. He is voiced by Michael Wincott. He died when he attempt to send Jim into space (due to B.E.N. turning off the artifical graivty) by cutting the flag's rope, but the boy ended up pushing him to the ship's flag with the damaged rope and he gets tangled in it, causing the alien to drift into space. In the Disney Toy Collection, he is referred to as "Scratch". *'Dogbreath/Fayvoon' - the green dinosaur-like alien with chameleon-like eyes and a pick axe-like head. He is voiced by Christopher Plummer. He died when he fell out of the ship's longboat room. *'Turnbuckle' - the gray slug-like alien with octopus-like tentacles, who serves as the ship's helmsman. He is voiced by Rodger Bumpass. He died when he fell into the lava-filled crevice during the planet's destruction. *'Blinko/Pigors' - the short tan alien with a single eyestalk and four legs. He is voiced by Philip Proctor. He died when he fell into the lava-filled crevice during the planet's destruction. *'Mackriki/Longbourne' - the gray eel-like alien with a purple spine, eyes in his mouth, and four legs. He is voiced by Richard Kind. He died when he fell out of the ship's longboat room. His real name was revealed on Treasure Planet - The Official Homepage. Ambiguous and still deceased: Crew members whose fates are not revealed. They have mysteriously vanished for the rest of the film. (and still died) *'Greedy/Verne' (possibly deceased) - the blue alien with giant gecko-like suction cup feet, a fish-like tail, gray horns, and black spikes on his head and one on his chin. He is voiced by Paul Eiding. He was last seen getting thrown into the hole by Silver to pursue the heroes, but he may have touched the damaged circuits in the ship's interior, which possibly electrocuted him to death or, but it was never explained. He must have been disappeared. His real name was revealed on Treasure Planet - The Official Website. *'Zoff' (unknown) - the fat yellow gastropod-like alien, who speaks Flatula. He is voiced by Dee Bradely Baker. He was last seen observing the trial of Treasure Planet. Although he isn't evil, he doesn't like Jim after he accidentally stepped on his tail and he never accepted his apology. He also encouraged Scroop to kill him. His fate was never explained. In the Disney Toy Collection, he is referred to as "Noise Makin' Snuff". *'Crex/Aquanoggin' (unknown) - the orange alien with anglerfish features like sharp fins running down his back and an antenna, a Tyrannosaurus body, two toes on each foot, and claw-like hands. He is voiced by Patrick Pinney. He was last seen sleeping at the campsite. He could possibly have escaped, even if he wasn't with Silver anymore. *'Schwartzkopf/Mertock' (unknown) - the purple manatee-like alien with a thick horn on his head, tentacle-like legs, and claw-like hands. He is voiced by the late Robert Pastorelli. He was last seen ambushing Jim in a trap, but he thanked him for showing the pirates. It could be possible that he may have escaped, even if he didn't join Jim to find the treasure. However, it was never explained. His real name was revealed on Treasure Planet - The Official Website. Category:Classics Category:Pirates Category:Aliens Category:Males Category:Out of this World Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:Females Category:Monsters Category:Probably Deceased villains Category:Creatures Category:Predators Category:Humans Category:Henchmen‎ Category:Comical Villains Category:Treasure Planet villains Category:Imprisoned villains Category:Dead Category:Reformed Category:Polite villains